Best Sundae Ever
by Yoimxxxxxx
Summary: When Neji is hungry and Sasuke has nothing in his fridge to make a meal, he asks him "why do you have whipped cream and chocolate sauce when you don't even like sweets?" Sasuke smirks, thinking this is the first time he wants to skip dinner and go straight to dessert. A SasuNeji Oneshot. AU


**Rated:** T (MA in full version)  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warning:** Slash (male x male), PWP (in full version)  
**Summary: **When Neji is hungry and Sasuke has nothing in his fridge to make a meal, he asks him "why do you have whipped cream and chocolate sauce when you don't even like sweets?" Sasuke smirks, thinking this is the first time he wants to skip dinner and go straight to dessert.

**A/N: So, this fic is basically a "just because it's Sunday" gift to myself, cause I love the taste of whipped cream, and my addiction to chocolate is an unhealthy one. Sue me.**

* * *

**"Best Sundae Ever"**

-xxx-

It was ten o' clock on a warm summer night, and Neji found himself rambling through Sasuke's cabinet in an attempt to find something to eat. The cabinets were barren, save the sugar, flour, and various spices in the far left one. The pantry shelves held emptied boxes to be tossed out, and the fridge only contained different condiments along with a loaf of bread, some tortilla shells, and a few vegetables in the bottom drawer.

"Don't you think you need to go grocery shopping?" the hungry brunette male asked as his stomach growled furiously.

The man in question was sitting on the couch adjacent to him. His arm rested on the back of the chair, and he had one leg propped up on the couch; he was too wrapped up in his weekly television show to hear his boyfriend's question.

"...Sasuke?"

"Yes, Neji?" the raven haired man asked his lover with an impatient tone, trying to listen to the woman speaking on television about the murder case.

"I asked you, don't you think you need to go grocery shopping?" Neji stated again, sticking his head in the fridge to look around the brightly lit white space. "I'm starving."

Sasuke placed a hand behind his head, scratching through silky ebony tresses as his nerves were being ticked from the distraction. "Can't you just order out?"

Silver tinted irises peered over the top of the fridge door, narrowing sharply at the aloof man sitting comfortably on the couch; looking as if he wasn't planning to move at all as his gaze was focused on the screen.

"I would love to order out, however, it is ten fifteen at night, and I'm pretty sure every one is closed."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me, babe," the younger male propped his head up with his fist, still not bothering to pay direct attention to his boyfriend.

Neji let out a heavy sigh as he looked back into the fridge. How in the hell does a twenty one year old man not have ANYTHING to eat in his house? Weren't these the ages when you went through growth spurts? Or when you had company over on a regular basis that you needed to keep a stocked fridge? Or maybe just the simple fact that you have a boyfriend who you know is coming over, is going to be hungry at ten o' clock when everything is closed, and you get so absorbed in your show that AT LEAST you could have something for him to find to cook for himself?

Neji began to piece together the few things he found in his hunt, trying to see if any combination would make an appetizing meal.

_Ketchup and bread?_ Yuck.

_Veggie wrap?_ What the hell was he...a rabbit?

The long haired man frowned at the realization this was going to be a long night, especially as his stomach was roaring viciously now at the neglect of its' owner feeding it.

"I think I'm going to die," he placed a hand on his stomach, bending over in front of the opened refrigerator. His long cocoa tresses swept across his feet as he hunched over, and he clenched at his belly as it rumbled.

Watching his hair sway back and forth, his eyes cut to the left, and he noticed a can and a bottle being held by one of the shelves.

"What's this?" he asked, removing the hand from his stomach and picking up the brown container. "Chocolate sauce?" his eyebrow raised in question, and he reached back down to turn the can's writing towards him. "Extra whipped cream?"

Just as the murderer was about to be revealed, Neji's tall, lean body stood up and he held both items in his hand as he shouted "Sasuke, why do you have chocolate sauce and whipped cream when you don't even like sweets!" making him miss the identity of the convict.

The raven haired flailed his arms around, throwing the remote control to the ground, and fixated his glare to the beautiful man who had just ruined his show. "Dammit, Neji! I been waiting on that for three weeks!"

"I understand that, but I'm hungry, you're not paying me any damn attention, and I want to know why this is in here!" the brunette snapped back, slamming the fridge door shut and placing the chocolate syrup and whipped cream on the counter. "Maybe if you had some freakin' food in this house, I wouldn't have had to bug you!"

Sasuke threw his head back onto the couch, letting out a heavy breath and placing his hands over his eyes. He was rather frustrated at this situation, but truthfully, he could never really get mad at his boyfriend of three years. "Have you ever thought that I don't go grocery shopping, because I'm always with you?"

Neji's mouth formed an "O" shape at the question. That did make a lot of sense; most times, Sasuke was at school or work meaning he would eat while out, and at dinner, he would always be with the older male. No wonder this place seemed like a wasteland.

"Judging by your silence, I'm assuming that makes a lot of sense now?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

The brunette rolled his eyes, leaning against the refrigerator and folding his arms across his chest. "That may be so, but I'm still hungry." He looked to the counter where the bottle and the can sat next to each other. "I mean, what the hell are you supposed to do with chocolate and cream?"

A smirk crept onto Sasuke's lips, and he peeled himself off of the couch. He turned the tv off, and began to walk into the kitchen where his hungered boyfriend was posted. Reaching the older male, he wrapped his arms around his waist, catching him off guard and pulling his body flush against him.

Widened pale eyes stared into deep onyx, and Neji pursed his lips, feeling his body become heated from the possessive hold Sasuke had on him.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Yes?" the raven asked, putting his nose into the crook of Neji's neck, smelling the subtle scent of his lover.

"What are you planning?"

"Well, since you asked," Sasuke removed his arms from around Neji's waist, moving down to pick the man up into his arms. Long legs wrapped themselves around his torso, and he turned the body towards the counter. He placed Neji upon the marble surface of the island in the center of his kitchen, and moved his hands to the hem of his v-neck. Removing the material over Neji's head to the floor, exposing the smooth, fair skin, Sasuke's eyes roamed over his boyfriend's cut body, and he licked his lips at the mischievous thoughts swimming through his mind.

His hand wrapped around the can next to the attractive man on the counter, and he picked it up, popping the cap off and placing it at Neji's neck.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" the anticipating male asked, and he shuddered as cold foam landed on his skin, trailing from his neck in a zig-zag pattern down to his navel. "Ahh! That stuff is cold!"

When he made sure a good amount of Neji's torso was covered in the cream, he put the red and white can back to it's spot on the counter. He placed himself in-between the older males thighs and darted his hot tongue out to touch the sweet flesh. Starting at Neji's collar bone, Sasuke drug his tongue along the pattern in a slow, sensual manner, making sure to lap up every last bit of the creamy substance in his path.

Neji moaned lightly as Sasuke licked him, especially when his hardened nipple was run over; the moistened tongue whirled around the rosy bud, and teeth nipped away earning mewls from the brunette.

"Mmm," Sasuke moved to play with the other nipple, listening as his boyfriend groaned at his teasing and his body tensed. "You taste delicious."

"I- thought you didn't like sweets," Neji moaned as Sasuke ran his tongue along his abs, dipping the muscle into each ridge.

"Well," Sasuke stopped as some whipped cream got on his nose, and he looked at his lover, "I don't, but when something looks as good as you do, I can't help but want to try it."

The lustful look brewing within those onyx eyes lit every fiber of Neji's body on fire; he smirked at the sexy man standing in front of him, taking notice of his white tipped nose. He leaned in close to him, closing his mouth around the blemished skin, and circled his tongue around to clean it off.

Coming off with a soft pop, Neji looked to the right of him, picking the brown container up and flipping the cap back. "You're not going to be the only one to indulge," the brunette informed, holding the chocolate bottle above Sasuke's head as he squeezed the sauce over him. Cocoa streams glided down ivory skin like leaking paint strokes, covering the younger male in what Neji thought was a beautiful masterpiece.

The sauce was in Sasuke's raven tendrils, and some dripped from straight bangs down his face to his lips; the older male placed the bottle back on the counter, and put his hands into the chocolate hair, clutching locks in his fist and pulling the head back to look at him.

"I'm the hungry one here," Neji huskily whispered receiving a grin from his lover whose hands were placed on his hips, gripping tightly. The brunette male leaned forward, attacking Sasuke's mouth in a hungry kiss loving the taste of cocoa on his tongue; he hummed into the other male's mouth as hands slid down to cup his ass, squeezing hand fulls at the dominant way he was kissing the Uchiha.

"God, you are so sexy when you're hungry," Sasuke spoke into the kiss as his mouth was ravished by the eager muscle of his boyfriend. Removing his hands from the brunette's perfect ass onto the counter, Sasuke pushed himself up, leaning Neji back as he climbed atop him. Their upper bodies stuck together, and Neji's back being pressed against the ice cold surface of the marble caused him to break this kiss; goosebumps rose on his flesh from the drastic sudden change of temperature.

"Jeez, why do I have to deal with all the cold stuff?!"

"Cause you look absolutely adorable with wrinkled eyebrows and a pout," Sasuke replied before kissing his lover again.

Neji wrapped his arms around the man above him's neck and pressed his lips to Sasuke's repeatedly in drawn out pecks. He began to move his plump lips along the other's jawline down to his neck as the raven hovered him; when his lips began to slide against skin tainted by the delicious syrup, he allowed his tongue to escape his mouth to run over the sugary drizzle.

His mouth latched onto a certain spot of Sasuke's neck that made the man's breath hitch at the suction, and Neji smirked deviously at the way his lover's muscles had flexed. A purple bruise was left after he finished abusing the hot spot, and he continued to move down chiseled chest to ripped abs, and stopped at Sasuke's navel to lick inside the dented skin.

"Oh god, Neji, your tongue feels amazing," the younger expressed in a near whisper at the feel of Neji's skilled tongue gently sweeping across his flesh. The man he praised met his gaze, bringing his fingers to his mouth to suck the chocolate off of them. Sasuke bit his lower lip, trying to keep his ever cracking composure in tact as the seductive male underneath him moaned around the digits in his mouth with closed eyes.

"You know, you are really making me hungry for more than just whipped cream."

"And?" the brunette taunted, removing his fingers from his mouth with a pop, "you're the one who left me hungry, so..."

"Uhhuh..." Sasuke trailed off, and moved his body down Neji's to where his face was in-between thighs. Grabbing the can next to him, Sasuke hiked thick basketball shorts up and swirled mounds of creamy white onto to the trim limbs. He threw the tin down to the floor which made a "clink" sound upon the meeting, and faced back to the man looking just like a rewarding dessert. "You asked for this..."

"Asked for wha-" and Neji was cut off as he inhaled sharply from Sasuke greedily attacking his thigh. Teeth grazed against his skin as the raven sucked the cream harshly from the spot he knew would drive Neji wild. The long haired male tried to grip the marble underneath his fingers tips only for them to slide along the slick surface. Heavy pants began to escape his throat, and his back arched at Sasuke's nose brushing against his groin.

"God, Sasuke...please sto-" he tried to speak, but the raven only sucked harded causing Neji to whimper.

"I told you," Sasuke licked at the bruising skin eliciting a flinch from his boyfriend, "you were going to pay for that." His hands began to play with Neji's lithe body, sliding up his sticky abdomen and stopping to pinch both of his pink nipples.

He continued to readily lap at the man on his counter whose moans echoed off the walls creating such a satisfying melody to Sasuke's ears. "So beautiful," he complimented, purposefully rubbing his nose into Neji's crotch as he continue to engulf the insides of those smooth thighs.

"Sasuke, please," the brunette begged, dragging his curled toes against the marble counter as he grit his teeth, "I'm sorry, please!"

"Please what?"

"Pl-please don't te-tease me."

"Oh?" but how am I teasing you?" Sasuke asked smuggly, grinning at the sight of Neji's flushed expression relaying just how much pleasure he was feeling from the provoking man.

Legs began to tremble around Sasuke's neck, and Neji's hands moved to grip the sticky tresses in his lower region, pulling the head up for black irises to meet his. "Yo-you got it."

"Got what?" the younger asked the heavily panting male with clear residue shining on his flawless skin.

Neji huffed as his heart race slowed down, and he caught his breath. "We can finish this."

"Heh," Sasuke chuckled, climbing off the counter and pulling the older male into his arms. "If you insist..."

/End...for now.

* * *

**A/N: The full version is now posted on my AO3 account. (Check my profile for the link if you're interested.) Hope you guys liked it as much as I loved writing it :D**


End file.
